Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 072
"Double Duel, Part 3", known as "Unite!" in the Japanese version, is the seventy-second episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on September 11, 2001, and in the United States on May 17, 2003. Major Events * When a player's LP reach 0, the glass floor under them will break, opening a vortex that will suck them into the Shadow Realm (in the Japanese Version, the loser just simply plunges to their death). * Joey, Téa, and Mokuba are held hostage. * Serenity is able to take her eye bandages off now, but she must wait until nightfall. * Joey has been possessed by Marik. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi and Seto Kaiba vs. Lumis and Umbra, Part 3 Duel continued from previous episode. Lumis has 4000 Life Points and controls "Mask of the Accursed" (equipped to "Beta The Magnet Warrior"), "Mask of Restrict", and "Mask of Dispel" (which is targeting Yugi's "Multiply"). Yami Yugi has 2500 Life Points remaining and controls "Beta The Magnet Warrior" (1700/1600) in Defense Position and "Multiply". Umbra has 4000 Life Points remaining and controls "The Masked Beast" (who is secretly equipped with Yugi's "Beast of Gilfer") (2700/1800) in Attack Position and "Masked Doll". Kaiba has 2100 Life Points remaining and controls "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Turn 12: Kaiba Kaiba has just managed to revive "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" via "Monster Reborn". "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "The Masked Beast" (Umbra 4000 → 3700). At this point, Yami Yugi reveals that he had used the effect of "Beast of Gilfer" last turn to equip it to "The Masked Beast" and decrease its ATK by 500. Turn 13: Lumis Lumis draws a monster and subsequently sets it. He then Sets two cards. Turn 14: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. During Yami Yugi's Standby Phase, the effects of "Mask of the Accursed" and "Mask of Dispel" activate (Yami Yugi 2500 → 2000 → 1500). Yami Yugi Sets a card and Normal Summons "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" (1400/1700) in Attack Position. "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" attacks and destroys Lumis' Set Monster. It's revealed to be "Melchid the Four-Face Beast" (1500/1200). Turn 15: Umbra Umbra draws "Rogue Doll" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1600/1000) in Attack Position. "Rogue Doll" attacks "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Lumis then activates his face-down "Mask of Weakness" to decrease the ATK of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" by 700 ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon": 3000 → 2300/2500). Lumis then activates his face-down "Mask of Brutality" to equip the latter to "Rogue Doll", increase its ATK by 1000, and decrease its DEF by 1000 ("Rogue Doll": 1600 → 2600/1000 → 0). Yami Yugi then activates his face-down "Mystical Refpanel" to switch the target of "Mask of Brutality" to "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" ("Rogue Doll": 2600 → 1600/0 → 1000) ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon": 2300 → 3300/2500 → 1500). "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" then destroys "Rogue Doll" (Umbra 3700 → 2000). Umbra Sets a card. On Umbra's End Phase, "Mask of Brutality" is destroyed due to the effect of "Mystical Refpanel" ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon": 3300 → 2300/1500 → 2500). At the same time, the effect of "Mask of Weakness" expires ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon": 2300 → 3000/2500). Turn 16: Kaiba Kaiba draws. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks Umbra directly, but Umbra activates his face-down "Mask of Impregnability" to make all Battle Damage he takes from direct attacks this turn 0. Kaiba then asks Lumis what would have happened if "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacked him instead to make Lumis wonder if Umbra would have protected him. This causes a break between them. Turn 17: Lumis Lumis draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. He then Sets a card. Lumis activates "Card Exchange" to switch the cards in his hand with those in Umbra's hand. Lumis has no cards in his hand, so he just takes the cards Umbra has. Lumis then activates his face-down "Chosen One" to select one monster card and two non-monsters cards from his hand, place them face-down, and randomly select one. If it is the monster, Lumis can summon it, ignoring the summoning conditions, but if one of the non-monster cards is selected then all cards selected are sent to the Graveyard. The monster is selected, so Lumis Special Summons "Masked Beast Des Gardius" (3300/2500) in Attack Position, ignoring the Summoning Conditions. Duel concludes next episode. Changes to the dub * A pair of explosives affixed on each Life Point box are removed in the dub. * Odion starts talking to Joey before he even opens the door to his prison in the dub, but remains silent until he walks closer to Joey in the original. * Joey's eyes glow yellow for a short time when Marik takes control of his mind in the dub. * "Mystical Refpanel's" fairy has been given a dress in the dub. * The words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the dub episode. Errors * In both versions, during the scene when Yami Yugi summons "Alpha The Magnet Warrior," "Beta The Magnet Warrior" is incorrectly shown in Attack Position. "Beta the Magnet Warrior" is once again shown in Attack Position on Yugi's Duel Disk after Kaiba orders his "Blue Eyes White Dragon" to directly attack Umbra. This mistake seems to be because of, just like in the last episode with the monster always in Attack Position on his Duel Disk, Lumis equipping "Mask of the Accursed" to Yugi's monster, even though it was summoned in Defense Position. * Although Joey states himself that he is tied to the chair when trying to get Odion to release him for a fist fight to prove who is "tough" and later tries unsuccessfully to release himself by jerking around right before Marik takes control of his mind, at certain times before Marik controls him, it appears that Joey is not tied to the chair, with only his arms tied tightly around instead. For example, when he leans forward and asks Odion "So what's the deal with all of this, ya caped clown?", Joey's arms are not tied to the chair's stile; the mistake of Joey not always being tied to the chair is proven even more with that scene when he later tries to jerk forward and then to the left to free himself, because Joey is hardly able to move at all due to being tied so tightly to it in this later scene and would not be able to be leaning forward to Odion if truly tied to the chair in that past scene. Another example is when the rope is seen as Odion raises his hand over Joey, since it is seen on the back of his entire right arm instead of on only part of his arm, in order to be around the chair as well, and is not attached to the chair's stile once again. * When the Rare Hunters search for Mokuba, there are 4, and 2 go off in different directions with each other after splitting up. However, a close-up after this shows 3 running in one direction before Mokuba is seen hiding. *Before Umbra summoned Rogue Doll, he should have only had 4 cards in his hand instead of 5 therefore when Lumis took the cards in Umbra's hand he should have only had 2 which would not have been enough to activate chosen one. The math is as follows: ** 5 Cards to open with plus the 4 turns he had is 9 cards (card destruction is disregarded because it didn't change the number of cards). ** The 9 cards were 1) Masked Doll, 2) Shining Abyss, 3) Spell Transfer, 4) Curse of the Masked Beast, 5) The Masked Beast, 6) Rogue Doll, 7) Mask of Impregnability and the 2 unknown cards for chosen one 1 of which is The Masked Beast Des Gardius. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes